1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated blade ceiling fans and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated blade ceiling fan for casting light on the walls of a room and creating an ambience as the light moves along the walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated blade ceiling fans is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,540 describes a system for illuminating the blades of ceiling fan. Another type of illuminated blade ceiling fan is U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,206 for lighting the room.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features allowing for light to directed at a desired height on the walls of the room and having the lights move along the walls to create a desired ambience.